Harry Potter: Rise of the Sage's Circle-REBOOT!
by Abyssal Divide
Summary: I'm back for now! And so is Harry! No, it's not Clint! Review, Comment, and PM to guess which Crossovers that might be involved and you might get a sneak peek!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! First Chapter of the reboot! Took longer because since I had no one vote in the poll last month, so I took a bit of time. The second chapter may take a week or two to complete. Always depends on inspiration and such. This is no longer a Hellsing Crossover although it is a new Crossover with three other things: a movie, a movie series, and a videogame. Will remain in only the Harry Potter section.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND/OR SEQUELS AND DIRECT PRODUCTS TO IT'S SERIES! J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS HAVE AND OWN THOSE RIGHTS! IF I DID, HARRY WOULD HAVE BEEN PAIRED WITH EITHER LUNA OR HERMIONE! I JUST OWN THIS VARIATION OF MY OWN CREATION OF THIS PARTICULAR FAN-MADE WORK OF FICTION ALONG WITH ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE CREATED BY ME! NO ONE ELSE CAN USE ANYTHING THAT I WRITE OF THIS STORY AND OF ANY OTHER FAN-FIC THAT I WRITE AND/OR CREATE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

A roar of defiance and pain fills great yet dark corridors. Almost no light can be seen with such halls, except for the few low lit torches and braziers. Curses of depravity fly from the mouth of a tortured and ragged convict, all in attempt to force his captor to kill him or to make a mistake.

A powerful yet disinterested dim amber eyes glare at the tall heavy door of the prisoner's interrogation room. A sigh of tiredness escapes from underneath them. Hinting to a younger man's tone of voice.

A loud pop is heard by the young man, coming to his left.

He barely glances down towards the reflecting surfaces of smooth spectacles. The lowest of flickering light if reflected upon the glasses as the torchlight barely reveals the persons face. His eyes lazily shift back to the door of muffled obscenities.

"Has she been secured?" says a slightly monotonous voice.

The rounded glasses slowly drift down a bit then back in place.

"Indeed, Milord. As well as all of the accommodations have been met as you have instructed. We will be waiting for the arrival of the others within the coming days. They are taking muggle transports to arrive as close as they can. Some of the sentinels have agreed to meet with them to bring them here. She will be thrilled to have a reunion with them, in particularly with her," responds a respectful deep voice. The amber eyes close for a moment as a sigh of relief escapes from their owner. The eyes open once more and look to the spectacles.

"That's good. And what about the Doctor? Has he arrived yet?" asks the young monotonous voice. The reflecting glasses shift a bit.

"Unfortunately, no. Due to his conditioning, his own travel is limited at night alone. He couldn't find a private muggle air transport that suited his 'needs'. I expect that he may arrive just before the proceedings. He sent both a letter and a call to regard his sympathies to us and says that the best he can do for her is to most likely lessen or even numb the pain. He also wrote that he is sorry he couldn't be in contact earlier with us upon our request of him, for he was unfortunately occupied by hunters," states the deep voice in a tone of disappointment. The amber orbs glare at the door of the occupied room.

"You may respond to him that it is alright. For I understand his quarrels with them and their prejudices of our kind. Regardless of our variations. Have a room prepared for him and his mate in one of the empty vaults as well as an office and lab prepared for his workspace. And make sure to get him and her anything that they needs or orders for his practice or that they personally desire, both of magical and muggle origination. Inform him as well that there will be no need for any 'midnight prowls' for drinking, we have a good few... options that will fuel their thirsts," orders the monotonous voice. The spectacles nod once more.

"Yes, Milord. Is there anything else that you need?" questions the owner of the glasses. The amber eyes momentarily shirt to the spectacles then back to the door.

"Yes.. Let the others know that this room will have to cleaned in a bit since our guest is a bit hostile... And inform the guard to be on alert.. I can feel 'him' approaching... Not now, but soon he will be here..," says the owner of the amber eyes as he steps towards the door. The spectacles stiffly shift a bit at this response.

"I see.. Should I also tell them to engage him if he arrives?"

The man with amber eyes glances back at the reflective glasses, noting the new edge of worry and seriousness in their owner's tone.

"That would be like offering a buffet to a gluttonous giant... No.. Have your self as well as a squadron of both the best sentinels and mystics escort him to me.. Give great heed to him that if he so much as harms or manipulates any under my family's domain and/or protection, he will have to answer to me.. Make sure you have wards or charmed wear in place to dispel any amount Occlumency in place... I don't want my own personnel used against me and I don't want to have to kill them if they are being used...," orders the man. The spectacles shift down deeply before rising back into it's original position, indicating that their owner has bowed for a moment.

"I understand, Milord. All preparations will be met at once," says the male being wearing glasses. Then the spectacles vanish into the darkness of the night as they and their owner are followed with a loud pop. The man with amber eyes releases a sigh of relief as his attention returns to loud yet muffled obscenities and curses behind the broad and dense door.

"Breaks over, back to work it is."

**-London, England-**

The flash of wispy ill emerald. A notorious symbol of the infamous Killing Curse: The Avada Kedavra. It's glow so otherworldly to many yet very familiar to him.

A pale and well-bearded face, of the one he calls kin, once held a witty and proud grin yet contorts into discomfort and confusion. Just before Sirius's eyes pale upon his life leaves his soon lost body. Outrage and anguish fill his heart as his godfather's name tears through his vocals into a cry of despair.

He glares at her before she takes her leave. Something peculiar is in her eyes, he notices. They lightly shine, similar to a dim wetness. Then a cruel smile adorns her lips as she dashes away with a maddening cackle. This fuels his hatred and follows her in vain pursuit.

This is what goes on in the mind of one Harry James Potter, known as The Boy Who Lived, sits at a window-side booth at the Treats Food Stand as he reads a Daily Prophet newspaper. The small fast food restaurant is located in an underground train station. The headlines of the Daily Prophet prints: 'Harry Potter! The Chosen One?'. It also goes into detail about the past events that took place at the Ministry of Magic as well as the trial of Lucius Malfoy. As he read he reads some more of the paper's contents, a waitress of the small restaurant approaches him and notices the newspaper. This causes the woman to speak her mind.

"Harry Potter..? Who is Harry Potter?" asks the curious young waitress. The raven-haired boy looks to her and notices that she is quite alluring as well as somewhat appealing to the eye. He notices glow of the reflection of light on her smooth skin as well as the light spray of freckles across her face, which he thinks that gives the girl a feature that can be defined as cute to him. He looks to her eyes and notices that she is still waiting for an answer.

"Oh... um.. No one, really. Bit of a tosser, if I'd have to guess," nervously lies Harry. The waitress looks back to the paper as she takes the wrappings of his meal. A slight bemused expression adorns her subtle features.

"Funny thing, that paper of yours. A few nights ago, I swore that I thought saw one of the pictures move," admits the young woman. Harry raises his eyebrows in mock surprise to make it seem that he didn't know that it could do so.

"Really..?" asks the young wizard. She smiles kindly and a bit of embarrassingly at Harry as a low blush adorns her cheeks.

"Thought I had gone around the twist," admittedly says the waitress then starts to leave. This causes the raven-haired boy to act quickly.

"Hey.. um... I was wondering..," starts the wizard until he is cut off by the waitress.

"Eleven.. That's when I get off. You can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter," states the young woman as she smiles at him then leaves to continue her job. Harry watches her leave then searches through his pockets and pulls out a small mint container. He starts to fumble with it, but stops as he notices an odd flickering of a platform light on the opposite side of the subway, through the window. A train start to pass by as there is a slight plume of dust.

After a moment or two, the train passes and reveals in place of the cloud of dust, stands Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The aged headmaster of Hogwarts looks to the boy and slightly waves. Harry smiles to himself as he sees the old man. He then makes his way to the professor.

As the younger wizard approaches the elder, he sees Albus looking at a large wall advertisement for perfume that shows a model with a wand seductively pressed against her lips. The advertisement's captions says 'Tonight, Make a Little Magic with Your Man'. Harry stops beside the headmaster and looks to him expectingly. Dumbledore then acknowledges his arrival though doesn't remove his gaze from the logo.

"I once knew a muggle girl from Liverpool.. Her hair was like finely spun silk, no light could resist it.. She was a daughter of a bakery cook...," states the old sorcerer. He then turns and looks to Harry with knowing gaze.

"You have been a bit reckless, Harry," says Albus. Harry looks to a passing train though gazes at it distantly.

"I like riding around on the trains... It helps taking my mind off of... things..," admits the young wizard. Dumbledore nods his head in agreement of such a subtle distraction. The boy then notices that one of the elder magic user's hand is blackened and withered as well as sickly looking. Dumbledore follows his gaze then holds up his hand.

"Rather unpleasant to behold, is it not? Though the tale itself is quite adventurous if I do say so; however, now would be an inappropriate time to retell it. For we have a busy night ahead of us... Take my hand, Harry," say the old wizard. He then offers his healthy hand to the boy.

"Please do as I say. There are quite a few surprises for you tonight. Some might even be more unbearable than others," states Albus in a tired and sad tone. At this, Harry looks over to the small cafe to see the waitress, he had just recently made plans with, is looking for him. He sighs at knowing his timely misfortune then touches the headmaster's arm. Suddenly, everything in his vision becomes a warped visage and constantly changes until it settles.

**-Unknown Town-**

Harry holds his stomach as if he had been on a rough rollercoaster ride with his stomach full of food. The boy choked down the almost rising bile. Albus stands beside him as he looks out to the reaches of the new destination they appeared in. After a moment of battling his nausea, Harry looks to the old sorcerer.

"Professor..? We apparated, didn't we...?" asks the lightheaded boy. The old man nods without looking to him as his vision searches the area before them.

"Indeed we did, and quite successfully I might add. Most people usually vomit on their first time," says Dumbledore. The boy then inhales deeply and exhales slowly as he reigns over his momentary sickness.

"I can't imagine why.. they would..," says Harry, both weakly and sarcastically. After he had finally regain the will to walk, both Harry and the professor made their way down a dark narrow street that is lined with houses on both sides. The night sky is flowing in a sea of clouds.

"Harry, I like to welcome you to this small and charming village of Budleigh Babberton. I assume, that right about now, you are wondering why I have brought you here at this time of the night. Am I right..?" states the elder wizard. Harry looks to him with a slightly sheepish gaze.

"After all these years, Professor, I've learned to just sort of roll with it, sir..," admits the boy. Albus chuckles amusingly at the boy's modesty. He looks over to a particular house that is close by and hardens his gaze upon it. The old sorcerer draws his wand.

"Wand in hand and ready, Harry..," orders the headmaster a whispering command. The raven-haired boy cautiously pulls out his wand. They approach the home and Harry notices that the front door is hanging limply on a single hinge as cracks are scattered upon the door itself.

"Lumos..," softly chants Dumbledore, causes a small orb of dim light to appear at the tip of his wand. The two walk through the ruined entrance and are welcomed by a visage of chaotic mess and destruction. There is scattered papers as well as torn and ruined books. The walls, floor, and ceiling are covered in gashes, scratches, and claw marks as well as blood sprayed everywhere. A layer of broken glass and wooden shards layer the floor. Furniture lay in pieces, except an armchair, as their stuffing is spewed everywhere. The elder wizard looks cautiously around the ruined home.

"Horace..?" calls out Albus in a low voice. Harry looks around as well, but stops as he feels and hears liquid drop onto his shoe. He slowly looks up to see some of the wooden boards are bulging out of the roof and blood covering them, slowly dripping. A single drop lands on Harry's forehead. He goes to wipe it off, but Albus stops him. He then traces and wipes the blood drop's remnants off of the boy's forehead. The professor first smells it then licks the droplet of his finger.

The old man furrows his brow then turns to the armchair and notices a pair of fuzzy sleepwear slippers that are slightly tucked under it. He slowly walks up to the slightly overstuffed armchair then lightly jabs at the cushioning of the chair. Suddenly, a head of an elderly man pops out of the top of the chair from the seam as it splits itself open.

"Merlin's Beard!" yelps the head. The rest of the chair starts to change and transforms into a lightly weighted old man wearing blue striped pajamas. He also hold a wand in his hand as well. The man rubs his rounded stomach.

"There was no need to disfigure this old boy, Albus," complains the old man. Dumbledore smiles at the man with a kind smile of familiarity.

"I must say, Horace, you do make a very convincing armchair," comments the headmaster. The man now known as Horace chuckles as he pats his stomach.

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally. Say, mind telling me what gave it away?" asks the man identified as Horace. The old man, with too few middle names, nods towards the ceiling where the blood drips from.

"Dragon's blood," answers Albus. Horace smiles in embarrassment.

"Yes.. Well, I couldn't use wizard's blood, now could I?" says the man, jokingly. His gaze then lands on Harry's form and low gasp escapes from his lips. Dumbledore notices this and hides a knowing smirk.

"Ah, yes, yes. Introductions are ado. Harry, this is a very old colleague as well as one of the closest of friends of mine, Horace Slughorn. And Horace; this is, well, you already know who this is. Some have started to come to say that he is the Chosen One," drawls out the headmaster in an ever-so-teasing of tones. Horace keeps his eyes glued to the boy, as if hypnotized by Harry's very presence. Dumbledore looks around at the ruined house.

"So why all the theatrics, Horace? Were you, perhaps, expecting someone else by any chance?" questions Albus. The rounded old man blinks away his hypnosis and looks to his fellow old wizard.

"S-Someone else? I'm not quite sure what you mean," states Horace. The headmaster just raises an eyebrow and stares at him with a most-knowing glance. The rounded man then sighs and waves his hands in defeat.

"Oh alright.. Those bloody Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me this past year... Do you know what it's like? One can only say no so many times until they..," starts Horace.

"Start taking matters into their own hands..?" finishes Dumbledore. The rounded old man then gives Albus a miserable stare then nods tiredly.

"I never stay anywhere for more than a week. The muggle family that owns this place are vacationing somewhere in the Canary Islands for the summer," states Horace. The headmaster looks to the ruins of the house once more before looking to his old friend.

"Well, I think we should put everything back to order. Don't you think so?" states Albus.

"Oh, most definitely," agrees the rounded man as he nods. They both wave their wands and the house, furniture, as well as pictures and books start to repairing themselves as they place themselves where they had originally been and the blood evaporates into a small fading billow of mist. The room looks to be of a well-mannered living room of a middle-class class family. Harry looks at the room in amazement then smiles to himself.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," says the boy to himself, relishing in the nostalgia he feels. The headmaster and Horace smiles in satisfaction of their work. Albus then turns to his old friend.

"That was a bit of fun... May I use the loo?" asks Dumbledore. Slughorn looks to him and nods as he points down a hallway.

"Yes. Just down the hall, there," responds the other elder. The headmaster then walks away and towards the bathroom as Horace decides to make a small statement.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus! My answer is still no! Absolutely, unequivocally no!" calls out the old rounded man in an agitated tone of voice. The old sorcerer doesn't reply, only leaving an uncomfortable silence between Horace and Harry. After a moment in the awkwardness, Slughorn decides to break the silence.

"You know, you look very much like your father. Except your eyes though, you've got.." starts Horace.

"My mother's eyes.. I know... I get that a lot..," interrupts Harry. The rounded man smiles sadly at this.

"Lily... Oh Lovely Lily.. She was very exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive if one takes in consideration that she was a muggle-born," admits Slughorn. Harry narrows his eyes at what the man said.

"One of my best friends is a muggle-born. She is the best in our year," states Harry in a bit of growing offense. Horace recognizes his mistake and quickly shakes his head apologetically.

"Oh! Don't think I am prejudice! Your mother was one of my absolute favorites! See? Over there, down in the front," says Horace as he points to a dresser that has many black and white framed photographs on it. The raven-haired boy's ire immediately dissipates as he slowly walks over to them and sees a picture of his mother and father along with many other people he assumed that were their classmates. The rounded man stands beside Harry as he smiles happily.

"All successful former students of mine. You can recognize Barnubus Cuffe, the editor of the Daily Prophet. He always takes my owls if I want to give my opinion on the news of the day. Oh, and there's Ambrosius Flume of the Honeydukes. Sends me a hamper of chocolates on my birthday. That is before all this nasty business. There's Gweng Jones, she's the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Gives me free tickets to one of their games if I want. Though, I haven't been to one in quite some time...," states the rounded man. Harry picks up one of the pictures and looks at it closely. He sees a boy that looks faintly similar to Sirius. As he does so, Horace takes this time to first look at the boy as if he were a rare object then he turns his attention to the picture in the boy's hands. He chuckles at the memory of it.

"Regulus Black. You probably no doubt know his brother, Sirius. I believe his death was just a month or so ago. I taught the entire Black family. Well, except for Sirius. A shame really. He really was such a talented boy. I did get Regulus when he came along, but I would have liked the set," states Slughorn in tone of longing. Harry puts the picture back and lightly clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth to stop himself from breaking down of the memories that attempt to haunt and dig into his mind.

He looks to the other pictures then one in particular catches his eye. It is a picture of his parents in between two other couples. One of the men almost distinctly looked similar to Neville, though a bit thinner. So Harry figures that the man and the woman hanging onto his arm were Neville's parents.

The other man standing beside his mother is slightly taller than his father and has a slightly bigger build. The picture made it seem that his eyes were light grey, which could have meant that they were or they were green or blue. The man's hair seemed to be at least shoulder length and wavy. His hair color could have been some type of light blondish color or maybe even a lightly darker shade of light grey or white like the Malfoy's. The man's lips are a bit thin and has a look of high stature as the man stands straighten. Harry also notices that his skin is a bit paler and that he and the other men, including his father, are wearing black formal dress suits.

The woman on the man's left, who is intertwining her fingers with his, is about as tall as his mother. Her skin is fair and her hair dark as well as long and straight. Harry figures that it is probably brown. Her eyes are a bit darker than the man's, but still a bit light. She is wearing what looks to be a halter dress while his mother and Alice Longbottom are wearing similar a-line skirt dresses, though his mother's is a bit lighter. The woman in the halter dress is smiling beautifully as well as his mother and Misses Longbottom. His father and Frank are grinning, though the last man just stares at the camera with most likely boredom and disinterest. Harry then looks to Horace to see the man looking at him.

"Mister Slughorn, sir? Who are the other two people standing with my parents and the Longbottoms'?" asks the raven-haired boy. Slughorn then takes his attention away from the Boy-Who-Lived and looks to the picture that the boy is referring to then sighs, both happily and sadly.

"That is Jacob Silvermane of the Royal Clan of Silvermane. And she is Silvia Lionheart, one of the last direct Descendants of the Founder Godric Gryffindor. They were some of my most prized students, other than your father. Who, of which, was also a Descendant of Gryffindor," proudly admits the rounded man. Harry narrows his eyes at this.

"Wait.. I'm a descendant of a founder of Hogwarts?!" states/asks Harry as looks to the retired old wizard. Horace looks to the surprised boy in surprise as well.

"You didn't know? Your father's family is descendants of the Potterson family, who are essentially one of a handful of families founded and formed by the sons of Godric Gryffindor's three sons. Though it is through Godric's lone daughter that the Lionheart family came to be through her marriage to some old squib king's half-blood son, who I believe was named was Philip. I think the king's name was Rick? Or was it Richie? Bah, I always forget it. He and his brother was more famous amongst the muggles rather than the Magical World. Harry, do you pay attention in your history classes? Because that should be of common knowledge to you, you know," says Slughorn. Harry then smiles a bit embarrassingly.

"Well, um, history isn't one of the best subjects that I study, truth be told..," admits the embarrassed boy. The rounded man sighs then chuckles knowingly. As he is about to reply, Dumbledore enters the room as he holds a muggle magazine.

"Mind if I take this, Horace? I do love knitting patterns," says the headmaster. Slughorn blinks in confusion for a moment then looks to his old friend.

"Of course, Albus. But you're not leaving now, are you?" asks the anxious rounded man. Harry walks towards Albus as the headmaster answers the other old man.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. It is regrettable. I would've considered it a personal triumph had you chosen to return to Hogwarts, Horace. You are like my friend here, Mr. Potter: one of a kind. Oh, and before we make our departure, I do believe Jacob's and Silvia's child will also be transferred to Hogwarts for his sixth year as well..," starts Dumbledore and pauses as Slughorn breathes a disbelieving gasp in reaction.

"... And I believe that it will be a shame that he won't get to meet you. You do know of his circumstances, correct? The Ministry is allowing him as well as a few unique individuals to enter or transfer as well. But I will not take anymore of your time and we must be off. Come, Harry," states Albus as both he and the Boy-Who-Lived exit the house. Dumbledore starts to hum as he and Harry walk across the cobblestone walkway. Then the door behind them snaps open as Horace stands there in his pajamas. The two stop as Harry looks to the rounded man as Albus keeps his back to his friend.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! But I want Professor Merrythought's old office! Not that bloody old water closet that I use to have and I want a raise! These are mad times, I tell you! Mad!" submits Slughorn. The headmaster nods in agreement.

"Indeed they are, Horace. Indeed they are..," says Albus then both he and Harry travel back towards the village's square in silence. That is, until Harry decides to speak his mind.

"Sir..? What exactly was that back there...?" asks the boy. Dumbledore keeps walking as he answers Harry's question.

"Harry, you are talented, famous, and powerful. Horace values these traits. That is why Professor Slughorn is going to try to 'collect' you. As well as your new classmate, who also carry these traits and some other 'unique' ones. Anyways, it is crucial for Horace to return to Hogwarts at this time..," states the headmaster. Harry let's this ponder in his mind then looks to Albus as they continue to walk.

"Professor..? Is it true what Professor Slughorn said about my family?" questions Harry. Dumbledore sighs sadly at this.

"Yes.. Though I was hoping for that to be revealed a bit later on this night. For I did tell you, there are some very shocking surprises for you on this night. Some that even surprised me because I myself had only found out today about them...," answers Albus. Harry furrows his brow at this then starts to say something, but Dumbledore beats him to it.

"No, you will not be returning, Harry. I am sorry that I had regretfully stolen this wondrous evening from you. For she was truthfully, a very pretty young woman. Hedwig and your belongings will be waiting for you after we complete tonight's busy agenda," admits the headmaster as he stops walking and holds out his arm to the boy. Harry stops as well then sighs sadly and slowly reaches out for the old man's arm.

**-Unknown Place-**

Harry James Potter, again, is clutching his stomach and resisting the strong urge to vomit after apparating a second time. He is currently on his knees and taking in deep breaths.

"I might never get use to doing that, Professor..," states the boy as Albus stands beside him, cautiously looking around at where they are.

"Oh, you will, Harry. Just takes a bit of practice and time. After that, it'll just make you feel a bit lightheaded. So shall we continue or would you like to rest for a moment?" says/asks the headmaster. Harry slowly looks up from his position to answer, but stops as both he and Dumbledore are in front of what looks to be a stone cathedral or a small castle. It's entrance is a large pair of metallic double doors. Standing in front of the massive doors, looks to be a very short and well dressed man. The boy also notices that the sky is blanketed in a sea of thick, dark, and thunderous clouds. He then looks to the headmaster.

"Professor..? Where are we exactly..?" asks the now curious and cautious teen. Dumbledore gazes upon the manor as he answer's the youth's question.

"Harry... This is the Palace of the Mystics... The main and only known manor of the Royal Clan, Silvermane.. Few have ever been here, Harry... Even fewer for those invited... This is probably the fifth time I have ever been invited here and most likely my last..," pauses the warlock as young man gets to his feet and stares in awe of the structure. At the elder man's words, Harry gives Dumbledore both a skeptical and worried gaze.

"Sir..? Why do you say that..? Is something wrong?" questions the teen. Albus just chuckles amusingly at the boy's worry.

"No Harry. It's just that the Silvermane's are a very.. How should I say this.. Private I suppose..? Yes, they are a very private family. Very distrustful of most people," states the old wizard. This causes the young man to tilt his head in confusion.

"Why is that sir?" asks Harry. The elder man looks to the teen with a slightly serious expression on his face.

"Because of the secrets of their magics, Harry.. They're infamously known as a family of spellswords, or combat mages and war witches. Adrian Silvermane, they're ancestor, had helped the founder's of Hogwarts battle against Merlin's greatest and most notable enemy, Morgana. After this, Merlin himself created an ancient and disbanded guild formally known as the Sage's Circle. It was consisted of the heirs of the four families as well as the heir of the clan, the current headmaster of the school, Minister of Magic, Leader of the Auroras, and that of the leaders of existing groups founded by them. In muggle history, they say there was once a knighthood called the Templars. That is an example of one of the few organizations that was founded by Adrian Silvermane. Though, after some time, they have forgotten their original purpose and followed a greedy and corrupted muggle leader that held the religious title of the Pope and caused a great many deaths through what he deemed a 'holy war' or a crusade... Although, during that time many muggle leaderships fought against one another.. The original group, the ones that didn't forget their purpose, may still exist, but that is all that I know of the subject... Let's knock, shall we? Don't want to continue testing the patience of hosts," says the headmaster as he starts to walk towards the entrance of the cathedral. The scarred-teen follows the old man's stead.

As they approach the entrance, Harry then realizes that the well-groomed short man is actually a well-groomed house elf. He stands about as tall as Harry's mid thigh. The elf has slightly wrinkly tanned skin. He has high cheekbones and long as well as narrow chin. He has hair that is oily black and neatly combed into a short ponytail. His nose is long, crooked, and pointed as his nostrils are slightly large. The elf's ears are long and pointed as well while his lips are slightly thin and chapped. His eyes are narrow, small, and black. A scowl is etched upon his face. He wears: a dark blue waistcoat with a silver-lace trim and buttons; a white cotton shirt that has ruffles at the collar and the ends of the sleeves, under the waistcoat; dark blue breeches; white cotton stockings; and lastly, black leather buckled shoes as well as chained spectacles. Harry has to choke down a slight chuckle of the appearance of the elf. They both stop in front of the 'nobleman' and he looks up at them with an irritated scowl on his face.

"You are almost late, Sir Dumbledore. Milord, as well as many others, were starting to grow very intolerable of your tardiness...," states the elf in a deep raspy voice. The old headmaster's expression goes to slightly more saddened one, which bemuses the teen.

"Has she...?" starts Albus. The elven noble sighs sadly and shakes his head. This causes the old man to sigh in relief.

"No... Madam Silvia is still with us.. She.. was willing to hold off until you arrived... Though the Doctor has had to increase the dosage to ease her pain.. But she is adamant on remaining awake through the proceedings..," admits the elf with a slight chuckle. Albus also returns the chuckle with a saddened one of his own.

"She has always been so stubborn and focused.. Especially during her youth while at Hogwarts..," says the warlock. The elf nods at this in agreement with Albus then straightens himself and holds out one of his wrinkled long-fingered hands.

"Yes.. Anyways, wands please. You will have them returned to you after leaving the grounds," orders the elf. Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion as he slightly grips his wand out of caution.

"Why do you need our wands..?" asks the cautious teen. This causes Albus to gently clasp his hand onto the youth's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. It is a precaution that our hosts always makes. They don't want anyone to possibly harm them or the other guests. Besides, all the guests have to do so," states the old man. Harry then nods in understanding.

"I see..," says the teen as he slowly hands his wand to the elf as Dumbledore does the same. Before the elf starts to turn away, he gazes at the youth for a moment.

"Tell me boy.. What is your name..?" asks the elf. The black-haired young man slightly sweats in nervousness.

"Harry Potter..," says the youth. The elf narrows his eyes at this then smirks knowingly as he chuckles.

"I see. So it seems that you will be very surprised... Lord Potter-Black..," states the elf then he vanishes. Harry tilts his head in confusion as Albus sighs out of stress. The teen then looks to the headmaster for an answer to his unasked question.

"That Agris... He takes the utmost pleasure in causing me more trouble... Later Harry... For now, we cannot afford to keep our hosts waiting any longer" says the old man as the doors slowly open, revealing a torch-lighted white marble corridor that has many supporting grey marble pillars. They both enter and the doors close themselves as well as lock themselves. Before Harry could ask Dumbledore about it, he feels movement under his feet and is pulled forward. Harry falls backwards and lands on his backside. As he is about to ask what had done that, he realizes that the carpet underneath them is speeding down the corridor quickly as it carries both Harry and Dumbledore, though the latter of the two is still standing firmly and calmly. The teen looks around and notices that there are many medieval armour sets are standing against the walls of the corridor, in between the pillars and holding or wielding various medieval weapons. Though he starts to notice something about the armours: their helmet are turning towards them, almost like were watching Harry and Albus as they pass by. This sends a slight chill down the young man's spine. He then shakes off the feeling of the 'stares' and looks forward, focusing on what may or may not come and why had Agris the Elf had called him Lord Potter-Black.

After a few minutes, the teen gives up on thinking about it as the carpet comes to a halt at a tall staircase. The young wizard stands as Dumbledore starts climbing the stairway then Harry hesitantly follows his elder wizard's stead and climbs the stairs as well. Soon after climbing the stairwell, they arrive at a large landing that has a few tables and chairs on it. Most of the chairs and tables all seem to be delicately carved from mahogany.

There is also a dozen or so people here as well, though only a few are seated. Harry also recognizes a some of the people as all to familiar faces. They are: Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, and Garrick Ollivander. There are at least seven or eight others as well, but the teen doesn't recognize or remember their faces. He also notices that they are all dressed in a formal fashion. This causes Harry to become slightly self-conscious about what he is wearing. Just as he straightens himself before he and Dumbledore make their presence known, the young man then notices and remembers one person that is in the center of the landing and sitting in a light grey marble throne that has many decorative runic carvings.

The person that is sitting in this throne is a woman that seems to be in her early to mid Thirties'. Her skin is deathly pale as she has a light sheen of sweat glistening it. The woman's eyes are slightly bagging from, what Harry guesses, insomnia. Her eyes also have a faded pink film over her blue irises, making her eye color become a light violet. The woman's chocolate brown hair cascades down shoulders like waterfalls as many light grey and white strands randomly flow with it. Her lips are somewhat full as her nose is small. She is wearing a sky blue silk gown and a light grey house robe. There are also a few, what look to be, medical IVs surrounding her and are attached to her arms. She has a look of distance in her eyes, as if she is seeing something that no one else can. Beside the woman stands Agris, the elf they had met at the entrance, in an attentive matter.

As the duo approaches the group, the scarred teen notes that there are two mildly high staircases that lead up to another landing. The staircases are connected by a marble railing on the edge of the landing. Harry also notice a a large, glass, and domed skylight that is letting in most of the light into the room as well as a few dimly lit torches. The landing above, however, is still shrouded in darkness.

The woman blinks for a moment in what seems to be confusion on her face then looks to the two new arrivals. She then does something that makes Harry almost blush from: she smiles. Her mostly perfect teeth gleam their whiteness. A beautiful and radiant smile that causes some of the other male members in the room to smile, chuckle, or blush(cough*Harry*cough cough*Neville*cough). Dumbledore steps towards her, but stops at least a meter or two away. The old warlock then courteously and respectfully bows his head to her.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, Madam Silvermane. I have had a pressingly busy schedule for this evening. As well as have had to bring another guest that I do believe you most-definitely wished to see," he says as he gestures towards Harry. She turns her gaze towards the young man and her eyes soften with a familiar sadness. The woman raised her right hand and gestures for him to step forward as the scarred-teen starts to slightly sweat while everyone's attention is on him. He then steps closer until he is standing beside Albus. The woman lets out a soft and almost silent giggle then gestures again for him to come forward. He blushes in embarrassment then steps forward until he is at least half a foot away from her. The woman then slightly leans forward. Agris decides to step closer and speak at this.

"If you would please kneel, Lord Potter-Black. The lady wishes to have a better look at you," states the elf. The scarred-teen nods and kneels down before the woman, though keeps his head down as well. She leans forward even more then reaches out and grasps the sides of his head with frail hands. The woman then adjusts his head so that they are staring eye-to-eye. This causes Harry to sweat a bit more in embarrassment of the closeness. The woman seems to scan his face then sweeps some of his short locks of hair away, revealing his scar. Her eyes widen for a moment then soften as a saddened smile appears on her face. This confuses the young man kneeling before her.

"Harry.. Potter... My.. how you.. have... grown.. The last... time I... saw... you... You were... just a.. young babe... Just barely.. larger... than a melon..You look... just.. like.. James... Though.. You do have... Lily's... eyes..," says the woman in a soft yet weak raspy voice, though inhaling air between almost every word. Harry then suddenly remembers who she is.

"Y-You're Silvia Lionheart, am I-I correct?" questions the surprised scarred-teen. This causes the woman to giggle at his astonishment.

"Yes... Though.. now.. a days.. I.. go by... Silver.. mane..," says a tired Silvia. Harry smiles to himself at this, but then furrows his brow as he glances at the IVs connected to her. She notices this then sighs sadly.

"You.. must.. be... wondering.. why I.. am.. like.. this.. eh..?" asks Lady Silvermane as she gestures to her current state. The young man only nods in reply. She gives the boy another sad smile.

"That... will.. have to... wait.. Harry... Right.. now.. I want... to.. hear.. of.. how my.. godson... has.. been..," states the woman weakly. Harry nods in agreement with this then waits a minute for her words to sink in. His eyes widen in shock and stands straight up as he looks to her while his heart beats deeply within his chest.

"W-What did y-you j-just say?!" stutters out the young man in a loud voice. Now it was Silvia's turn to furrow her brow in confusion as everyone is now looking at Harry.

"I.. said... that.. will.. have to-"

"No, not that! After that, what did you just call me?" desperately demands the Boy-Who-Lived. This causes the woman to tilt her head in confusion then Silvia's eyes soften in realization as she tiredly smiles beautifully.

"I... said.. you're.. my... godson.. Harry... I am.. your.. godmother.."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Favorite! Like! And if you comment, be supportive or offer creative criticism!**

**Side Note: I will only post Stories on and no other site. If they are posted on others, I will stop writing here.**

**Abyssal Divide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ugh. Took me a bit to get to this and finish it. Flu last week and laying in carpet this week. There is a warning for a certain scene, heed it if you dare. Or not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

He heavily pants as he runs, the crisp air almost burning his lungs. His body limps as he move, due to the consistency of his torture and battery from the treatment of his host. Blood slips down his legs, almost making him slip up with every step. He can hear the distant voice of his captor.

"Really? Running away again? And you're getting blood all over the floor!? The elves are really gonna be pissed about that.. How do you even escape from the room...? This makes it a fourth time and a seventh attempt... All of these escapes of yours have made me miss a very important as well as delicate meeting at the moment..," says the distant owner of glaring amber eyes with an agitated voice.

The prisoner looks back just for a moment. He is immediately greeted by a fastly approaching pair of crazed glowing eyes. At this, he tries to run as best as well as fast as he can that his breaking body can put forth.

If only he had his two small toes of his right foot, as well as the toenails of his left foot, back again. If only this psychotic menace didn't pull them off with just his hands. If only he and his brother didn't accept his Great Lord's mission. If only he could have reconsidered of doing the assassination job, instead of trying to do reconnaissance on this well supplied and connected as well as armed family.

The full power of his Master's Cruciatus or even his Avada Kedavra are far more attractively merciful to him now than this growing insanity.

**-Main Hall, Palace of The Mystics-**

Currently, Harry Potter is on his knees as he tightly hugs his newly revealed godmother's waist while she just gently strokes his short ebon locks of hair. He lets his tears fall freely from his eyes, uncaring of the onlookers gazes, which are now either full of surprise or.. sympathy? Either way, he has finally found his godmother. His thoughts are now only filled with hope that he may be able to protect her from anything and anyone that dares to take her from him now, including a certain terrible Dark Lord. Yet, an ominous and dreaded feeling pesters his hopeful heart.

At this feeling, he tries to chant desperate promises to protect what little he has to himself in a mumbling and incoherent tone. The woman sits there silently as she has small yet beautiful smile etched onto her tired face. After a moment, a familiar grunt is heard as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody clears his throat.

"As much as I.. hate to interrupt this reunion, ma'am... There are many things we've to discuss and explain.. Especially to Harry, Neville, Nymphadora, and-" starts the handicapped man, but is interrupted by a familiar aggravated outburst.

"It's Tonks, not Nymphadora! You old git!" announces the young Auror as her hair fades from hot pink to blazing crimson, embodying one of her few true nicknames. Some of the attendants chuckle or snickers in amusement at this as the young woman glares at the veteran Auror. The handicapped wizard just clears his throat in annoyance of being interrupted by the colorful young Auror.

"As I was sayin', some of the things today will be very.. Disturbing and overwhelming.. To most of the people here.. Including the younger ones," finishes the veteran Auror. This catches Harry's attention as he looks up a bit towards Silvia then to Alastor. He notices the aggrieved expressions on the faces of many of the guests, including both Alastor's and Dumbledore's. The scarred-teen slowly lets go of Silvia's waist and stands as he keeps his eyes on Alastor. The noblewoman let's her hands rest in her lap as her face takes a soft, yet saddened expression.

"What do you exactly mean by that, Professor?" asks Harry. The veteran looks to him then is about to answer. That is, until there is a loud clicking sound. To Harry, however, it sounds too very vaguely familiar. Everyone turns towards the left stairway that leads up to the next landing. The clicking gets closer. To everyone it sounds like high-heel shoes. Harry's eyes lightly narrow as it stops, sounding close to the top of the shadowed stairwell.

Slowly, the clacking footsteps make their way down. It is hard to tell because of the lack of light from just the clouded moons light and the dim torches, but everyone can make out a feminine figure descending down the staircase. The teen squints his eyes even more to get a better look, until the person starts to speak as they approach the landing.

"It's good to see your still breathing.. 'Baby' Potter..," says the woman as she steps out into the pale dim light.

Harry's eyes as well as many of the others, except for a few, slowly widen in various expressions as they look upon the new attendant of the meeting. There stands the most vulgar person that Harry AND Neville had ever truly hated as much Voldemort, if not more so: Bellatrix Lestrange. Her skin still has it's alabaster paleness as her face is still slightly thin and very gaunt in form. Her shining coiling mane of ebon hair flows down her back as it also frames her in the front from her face to slightly above her bust. The woman's sinfully alluring figure is still sultry, if a bit thin in the least. The clothing that Bellatrix wears is no different is to what Harry and Neville had seen her in before: a black cotton dress with see-through sleeves and is slightly tighter on her midsection though loose at her breasts, which reveals a slight bit of her cleavage; a pair of black-satin, polished, and pointed high-heel shoes; and lastly, a thin yet wide see-though black cotton scarf, that she drapes loosely over her shoulders as well as over each of her arms then dangling on both sides in between her elbows and midsection.

The dark witch's arms are crossed under her bust. Neville sneers in anger as Harry hauntingly glares at the very sight of the woman as his jaw clenches with a great hate. Though Harry notices something is off. It is the expression of her facial features. He had expected her to be smiling in some sort of morbid victory, but she wasn't. No, she was looking at them with a look of.. vague disinterest or sullenness, maybe? Though, the teen pushes this into the back of his mind for later as he, as well as some others, try to reach for wands that weren't there. Neville just glares at the dark witch as he hastily speaks.

"What is SHE doing HERE?! Or better yet, how did she even get in here or why isn't she dead or imprisoned already?!" demands the enraged Longbottom heir, in a loud harsh tone. Some of the other attending guests nod in agreement with the boy's demands as well as regretting not having their wands at the moment. Just as he is about to speak again, his grandmother interrupts him.

"Neville! Calm yourself, boy! Even if the enemy is at your doorstep of your own home, you should never show your emotions to them or give in to your emotions either. If done so, it could not only cost you your life, but of that of those who you protect as well. Bringing shame to your own name," states the elder witch. This causes the boy to slightly retract from his outburst, but keeps a steady glare on Bellatrix. Augusta nods in acceptance of this then turns her gazes to the dark witch. Her stare hardens into a fearsome visage of a threatening elder that shows promise to bring forth immense agony.

"Now.. Bellatrix Lestrange.. What 'honor' brings you here? Speak quickly, before I lose any and all sense of judgment and rationality," demands the old witch. Bellatrix, however, doesn't answer her question. Instead, Agris does it for her, which is much to her own annoyance and disgust.

"Miss Bellatrix Lestrange née Black is here because she is not only a direct servant of the Young Lord Silvermane, but is also the Silvermane's inside source of the forces of one Tomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as the notorious Voldemort the currently entitled Dark Lord. She has been in services of the Silvermane's for almost two and a half decades," announces the punctual elf. Almost everyone looks to the elf in shock of this announcement. Bellatrix just scowls at this while Augusta is the first to speak, though her words are now directed towards Silvia Silvermane, whose expression is still one of sadness.

"What is the meaning of this?! Do you mean to tell me that the Silvermane's have known about the one of my son's and daughter-in-law's torturer as well as has been sheltering her from her crimes?! How da-," starts the greatly aged Longbottom matriarch in a loud uproar. Agitation and confusion of the situation have pestered Harry just long enough.

"Enough!" shouts Harry in immense frustration. She stops her berating at this as everyone gives their attention towards the teen with surprise evident in their expressions. He slowly inhales deeply then exhales a shuddering breath. The teen then looks to his godmother, who still holds a mask of grievance and pain upon her face, as she watches Augusta Longbottom silently fume and grumble about Bellatrix's very presence within the same building with her family.

"Um.. Miss Silvia.. Could you explain to why you and your family have had... Miss Lestrange in your company since.. her escape? Most of us are... reasonably confused since she is.. notoriously known," asks the scarred teen in a polite yet irritated tone. The noblewoman looks up to him then nods weakly and looks to Agris.

"Agris.. The Pensieve with... the Holo-Lense.. and... Bella's wand.. Please... retrieve them.. for me..," orders the woman in a weak voice.

"As you wish, Milady," responds Agris in a tone of gentle respect. The elf respectfully bows then snaps his fingers. Suddenly, a large steel platter appears, with some sort of crystal lens and steel mechanical contraption connected to it, in the middle of the room as a walnut-crafted wand appears in the elf's hand. The elf walks over to the dark witch and offers it to her, which she greedily snatches from Agris's hand. Almost everyone within the corridor appropriately tenses at the presence of an armed dark witch. She starts to audibly grumble about stingy and dirty little creatures touching her stuff as she approaches the pensieve hologram while trying to wipe down her wand with her scarf, as if trying to clean away the elf's touch from it.

The crystal on top of the pensieve and it's contraption is hexagonal in shape and is about a foot and a half wide in diameter as it is set snuggly in it's frame setting above the contraption. Bellatrix points at apart of the contraption, that looks like a wheel-crank, with her wand and it slowly starts spinning. This causes the crystal and it's frame to slowly rise up on three short clockwork-based guide-rails. As it stops, Bellatrix casts a wordless spell and causes an orb of bright light to sink at the bottom of the pensieve, making the liquid to faintly shine and creating a pillar of translucent light through the crystal to the ceiling. The woman slowly looks cautiously to the Matriarch of the Silvermane's.

"What would you like for me to show them, Madam Silvia?" asks the dark witch in a soft and respectful tone, shocking most of the other attendants on the landing. The ill-looking woman glances to Augusta and her grandson, Neville, then softly as well as sadly sighs. She looks back to the witch as the Pensieve hovers in the air.

"Show them... The.. night of... What tr..truly... happen with... Neville's.. pa...parents.. first...," says the woman in some strain. Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion of this then looks to Neville and his grandmother to see that they too have confused expressions upon their faces as well as Tonks and some others, except for Albus, Alastor, and Remus. The dark witch sighs in response to the command then places the tip of her wand gently to her temple and slowly pulls it away, pulling out the familiar wispy substance. As it disconnects from her, she then places it into the pensieve. Bellatrix then slowly turns what looks like a tuning nob and the pillar of light slowly widens until it is as wide as the skyline above. Then the memory starts to relive itself in front of everyone.

**-Pensieve Memory-**

_It is dimly lit in a long narrow hallway. A young and dark haired woman is stealthily walking around as she wields her wand in her nervous right hand. She then quietly whispers out._

_"Alice...? Frank..? Are either of you here..? It's me..!" calls out the woman, quietly. She then silently casts the Lumos spell. This grants her wand a small orb of white light to appear at it's tip. This light reveals that her face belongs to that a young healthy Bellatrix Lestrange. She cautiously scans the doorways of rooms for anyone present yet she finds no one._

_The witch slowly makes her way towards the staircase at the end of the hall, but she stops as she hears violent bumping and tumbling sounds from overhead. She looks up to the ceiling, to try to unsuccessfully see through it to the next floor only to hear crying and whimpering as well. This causes Bellatrix's eyes to widen in fear. Bella races towards the staircase and climbs it rapidly. She then silently runs down the new corridor and slows to a halt as she approaches a room that is cracked open a bit with light shining through it._

_The witch slowly approaches the doorway, careful to not make any noise in case an intruder is within the house, and looks into the slight opening of the door. Her eyes slowly widen as she-_

**-Present Time- **

The images the pensieve produces suddenly stop as Bellatrix has her hand firmly pressed onto a button on the side of the frame of the pensieve hologram. Everyone looks to her and see's that she is nervously biting her bottom lip while she looks at Silvia with a pleading gaze.

"Please... Please don't make me show them... Please.. I don't want them... to see them.. like that.. They shouldn't be... remembered.. not like that..," begs the dark witch. Silvia sadly sighs at this then looks back at the woman.

"Bella... I know.. this is... hard.. for you... to do.. this,... but.. you... must... it's what.. they... would.. have wanted... For the.. truth... it.. must be... revealed..," states the matriarch. Bellatrix scrunches her eyes closed tightly for a moment then slowly open them as she looks to Augusta and Neville, who have curious and confused expressions plastered on their faces, with a visage of futile desperation and pain. The dark witch then sighs with a slight tone of resentment and releases the button of the Pensieve from the pressure of her hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you lot...," states the witch quietly as the pensieve memory continues.

**(WARNING: The following scene contains torture and indirect/direct suggestions of rape. Skip if it is at your displeasure)**

**-Pensieve Continue-**

_The witch slowly approaches the doorway and looks into the slight opening of the door. Her eyes slowly widen as she sees her newly wedded husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, use the Cruciatus curse upon Frank Longbottom while he laughs manically as well as watches the man violently and constantly twitch or jerk in immense pain. Blood streams from the man's eyes, nose, ears, and mouth at constant subjection of the curse, staining his blue cotton dress-shirt and the aquatic-violet carpeting bellow him. This, however, only adds to his torturer's amusement and pleasure as he laughs loudly._

_A knife is found to be in Rodolphus's other hand. It's blade glowing at an orangish tone, indicating heat being generated through it as a thin cloud of steam billows from it. The dark wizard slowly drags the flat of the blade of the burning dagger across the downed man's shoulder blades and a bit down his spine. Franklin Longbottom seizes up and jolts as his body violently trembles in pain while a scream rips through his vocals._

_"Come on, Longbottom! I want ya to at least give me some entertainment! Scream with such sweet 'n precious agony for me! Beg me to take away the pain! No?! Alright then! Crucio Maxima!" cackles Rodolphus as he fondly tortures the man even more into oblivion._

_On the other side of the room, Alice is crying and whimpering as she is forcefully being laid facedown on the bed. Her pants are pulled down and her knickers have been torn away as well as lay on the floor. A man is sitting on top of her with his pants slightly pulled down and thrusting his hips towards her backside violently as another man is beside the bed, pointing his wand at Alice as well as inducting the same curse upon her that Rodolphus is doing to Frank. The man on top of her is none other than Barty Crouch Junior while the other man that is inducing the Cruciatus curse on her is Rodolphus's younger brother, Rabastan Lestrange._

_"Hurry it up, Barty! I want another go with the bitch!" eagerly complains Rabastan. Barty just groans and grunts then nods in agreement as he decides to ravage the whimpering and crying woman beneath him at a faster and harder pace._

_Bellatrix's eyes take upon a cold yet steady gaze as she slowly and quietly opens the door after she banishes the light from her wand. She aims her wand at Barty and Rabastan._

_"Imperio!" whispers the woman and the wand releases a faint glow as Barty and Rabastan cease with their endeavors. Rodolphus sees that the two stop what they are doing, making him stop with his session of torture upon his victim._

_"Oi?! Why'd the bloody hell ya stop?! Did ya already blow, Barty...? Rab..? Hey?! Are ya two gits listening to-" starts the man, but is unable to finish as he is knocked out by a sharp bunt force of lamp. After this, both of the cursed men faint and the two slump quietly into forced sleep. Bellatrix then quickly enters the room and steps to Frank's side. The man is constantly convulsing and twitching as well as mumbling in sentences and crying. She looks over to Alice and sees that she too was in such a state. The young witch scrunches her eyes shut, holding back tears as she starts to slightly shakes in remorse._

_"I.. I-I was too l-l-late... I-I was t-too late, S-S-Sirius.. I'm s-sorry... I-I'm so s-s-sorry..," stutters the woman. She then lets out a shuddering cry of guilt as tears fall down and stain her alabaster cheeks with her dark mascara._

_After a few moments of dreadful yet well-needed crying, she gathers her posture and starts to try her best to fix the damages the dark wizards had done to the couple. Bellatrix repairs the quivering and tortured couple's clothes then she mends or heals most of Alice's injuries while poorly easing the severity of Frank's burns and cuts. She then cleans the bed and places the couple side by side, though they are still slightly twitching. The young witch then points her wand at them and casts a sleeping spell upon, causing them to instantly drift into deep sleep. Tears start to gather in her eyes once as she keeps pointing her wand at them._

_"For.. F-Forgive me... This i-is the.. only w-way I know... how t-to.. take away the p-pain... To.. keep y-you... sane.. Obliv... Obliviate Maxima..," finishes the woman as a dim white glow casts from the tip of her wand. The sleeping couple's twitching lessen even more as their faces soften from constant pained expressions to eased yet confused ones. The young woman lets out a shuddering sigh then looks back to the unconscious dark wizards. Her face contorts into a disgusted and vengeful glare._

_"If I kill you.. The Dark Lord will probably, if not most likely, figure out that I am not his to control... and most likely discover about my allegiances to the Madam.. Then he won't stop hunting me until either I am dead or she is.. And if that happens... He would try to use little 'Bastian.. So... It looks like I'll torture you all for a bit... Then wipe your memories of this night.. And replace them.." states the glowering woman as she stalks towards the sleeping wizards. She looks to the unconscious Barty Junior. She smirks slightly as a dark deviousness swells in her mind while she points her wand at the man._

_"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to torture you... Until you gain a few.. 'Irresistible'... twitching habits, hm? Alright.. Let's begin.. Crucio!" Bellatrix ponders as the rest of the night is filled with endless cries, screams, and yells of anguish as well as feminine laughter and giggles of disturbing pleasure. For such a night like this strains what is left of her fragile sanity, but not the devotion carried within her heart._

**-Present-**

**(SAFE!... For Now..)**

Everyone except for Dumbledore, Alastor, Bellatrix, Remus, Silvia, and Agris now wear various expressions of shock and surprise upon their faces. For Neville and Augusta, however, they are holding each other and crying without shame while Tonks is now chewing on her thumbnail as she is in deep thought. Harry is still staring at the pensieve, lost in his thoughts.

_ 'Why did she talk about Sirius... I thought.. I thought they.. She... Oh Bloody Fucking Hell! None of this makes any sense!'_ thinks the scarred boy. He looks up towards the woman to see that a familiar sadness is etched upon her face. The teen furrows his brow in confusion.

_ 'Could there have been really more to Sirius's death than what I know..? There might be, though.. I can't keep my hopes up... She still killed him.. There would have to be more than just simple words, such as real evidence, to even consider convincing me that it is otherwise..,'_ thinks Harry as his gaze lands onto the Longbottoms as they slowly collect themselves. They have wiped away the tears from their eyes and straighten themselves. Bellatrix sees this then steps forward, slightly shaking from her remembrance of such a harrowing event.

"I e-erased their memories.. Because.. I-I didn't wish for t-them to be in the c-constant pain thanks to 't-t-them'... Though I am s-sorry that.. they d-do not remember you... and I.. I do not ask you f-for your forgiveness... All that I ask of y-you.. is to o-only understand that... I d-d-did it to ease.. all of the p-pain they h-had... endured o-on that night..," states the former dark witch as she struggles to will her emotions for control of them. Her fingers slightly twitch on her left hand as she grips her wand tightly yet shakily in the other. Augusta keeps her reddened eyes on the woman for a long moment then sighs in defeat. She then shakily pats Neville's arms, who looks to her with a slightly trembling gaze.

"C-Come, Neville... We.. W-We have many t-things to do... Things to.. prepare...," states the matriarch. The teen nods and starts to turn to leave with his grandmother, but stops for a moment. He turns his gaze towards Bellatrix. His hands balls into shaky fist for a moment then slowly releases them. The Longbottom heir sighs then stands straightened as his eyes meet the dark witch's gaze.

"I.. I-I... don't know.. w-what... I.. s-s-should say,.. but.. I can.. s-see why... you did this.. Thank y-you..," says the boy as he quickly turns towards his grandmother and the two then leave as the matriarch holds the boy's forearm in a trembling grip. Bellatrix slightly leans her head back then lets out a shuddering sigh. She then wipes away the swelling tears that had started to threaten to fall. Bella then looks to Silvia with a lightly swollen-eyed glare, though not threateningly. At this, Silvia sighs sadly at being glared by the younger witch.

"I.. I know... Bella,.. but... it was.. n-necessary... for them.. to... find out.. You... should.. know... why as.. such... It will.. make... things.. easier... for Se-.. Sebastian... and his.. dilemmas..," states the pale matriarch. This causes the most interesting and unexpected response from the dark witch that Harry has ever seen: her face takes on a light dusting of a blush though her eyes narrow in sadness as she clears away unshed tears with her left sleeve. Most of the occupants on the raise an eyebrow of curious interest at this while Remus just let's out a soft yet muffled chuckle of amusement, Dumbledore thoughtfully strokes his beard as he smirks expectingly, and Silvia sighs softly though slightly giggles at the woman's reaction.

"It seems... you.. still... hold interest.. even... after I.. denied... it,.. but... since I.. am... approaching.. this end... I.. will... grant you.. permission... to.. pursue his... heart.. He will... depend.. on you... even more.. so... Especially,.. after... this.. accursed night...," says the woman. Bella's face lights up slightly in surprise though drops back into a saddened fatigue then bows her head. A cold and ominous feeling glides up Harry's back at the words 'accursed night'.

"T-Thank you, Silvia. I.. I don't know what t-to say.. I will not abuse his trust.. and yours," says the former dark witch. The ill-looking woman giggles sadly at the woman's appreciation.

"Don't.. thank me... just.. yet... Remember.. he,... like young.. Harry.. here, must... find.. one.. or two... You just.. happen... to be.. someone... I truly do.. trust.. to be... close to.. him... Your.. presence... may even.. aid in... easing my.. son's troubled... heart..," admits the matriarch. Harry's eyes narrow at this as he looks to Silvia as a look of surprise etches itself onto his face.

"Wait a minute.. I... I have a god-brother.. sibling..?" asks the perplexed teen. Albus steps forward places his hand on the teen's shoulder. Harry looks to the headmaster.

"Harry, it is rude to interrupt someone's conversation. To the question of Lady Silvia's son that he being in the probability of being your god-sibling or not... you will meet with him soon enough to determine as such though we still have one more thing to do before that is done so," starts the old warlock then looks to Silvia with a saddened gaze.

"I do believe that we must hurry the meeting.. For I do fear, Madam, that the time is hastily shortening as we speak," finishes Dumbledore. The pale woman nods her head weakly in agreement then looks back to Bellatrix, who is glancing at the old warlock with a look of disgust and distrust.

"He... is right,.. Bella... It is.. time... to show.. our... guests one.. last... memory.. Do you... not.. agree...?" points out the woman. The dark witch sadly nods in agreement with this. She steps over towards the pensieve then looks at Harry with a sadden gaze.

"This memory... is some of the last moments before Sirius had died.. Just a couple of minutes or so before you and your friends had found the prophecy... For what it's worth.. I'm glad you'll know the truth.. Though I take no pride within being the one to reveal this to you..," says Bellatrix. Harry's eyes narrow at this as she places the tip of her wand against her temple and slowly pulls out another familiar wisp-like string then releases it quickly into the pensieve. The witch steps back from the thing as it starts to project the images of the memory, making everyone in the room extremely anxious. The images darken and starts to play on the awaited mysteries for many, but also answer the awaiting questions of one particular scarred teen.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alright, hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter, as well as most chapters of this story and most likely other stories I make, will take about another two weeks to publish. Reminder, I ONLY POST STORIES HERE, ON FAN FICTION! I would appreciate it if someone were to inform me if this story as well as any other fan fiction of mine is posted elsewhere. **

**Can't believe no one has taken guesses at the crossovers.**

**Review, like, follow, creative criticism is welcomed in comments. So are my most comments as long as they are positive or inquisitive about the story or for possible challenges to consider for a next project. Next Chapter will be followed by the posting of my Fan-Fic Skyrim Short.**

**Personal Recommended FF Story of the Week: Quantum Error Series by Rob Sears. A Mass Effect SI Story.**

**Personal Recommended Song of the Week: High Hopes by Panic at The Disco. Good for the spirit.**

**Personal Recommended Show(s): The Passage. For my fellow Vamps out there. My Hero Academia. For those who work hard and strive to do better for both themselves and those that they care for. **

**Personal Recommended Food of the Week: Bacon-Cheese Quarter-Pound Burger, with extra cheese and bacon. For those who have had an exhausting day of work and have a bit of a carnivorous side. **

**NOTE: I will not always put up recommendations or as many with each or even every chapter of any story I post.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Abyssal Divide **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Took a bit of time to go over it again after being busy, but special busy. A bit of a surprise for you all, but I can only reveal it around September.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**-Department of Mysteries-**

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black lays cringed in vivid agony by a curse-induced pain. He casts a wavering glare towards his sadistic captor and torturer. The man can see his torturer's delighted grin and maddening eyes. His trembling glare is matched by the snake's lively predatorial gaze. This man is the notorious dark wizard, Lord Voldemort; formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The dark warlock's slitted-eyes gleam with sinful pleasure at the sight of Sirius's torment. Sirius inhale a shuddering breath._

_"I.. I w-won't... tell.. you...," says the downed man with great strain. Gleeful eyes turn into displeased ones, but not before a confident smirk crosses the dark wizards thin lips._

_"My my... As stubborn as always, Sirius.. You definitely earned that from your heritage of your name.. The House of Black... Like an irremovable stain that blemishes the finest and purest of a royal silk robe.. You and your brother were always a small prickled thorn in my endeavors, but not anymore! For you see, your dear brother received a quick and noteworthy end. One that you, unfortunately, will not be privileged to share," states Voldemort as smiles viciously cold then gazes towards his feet. This causes Sirius to try to crawl away slightly._

_"Isn't that right, Nagini dearest..?" questions the man as the serpent slithers through his parted feet and towards a scrambling Sirius. It quickly approach the prone man and wraps itself around his right leg, both arms, and midsection. Sirius tries to struggle to get free, only for the snake to tighten it's grasp of him. He strains to breath. The serpent slowly opens it's maw to reveal many row of several small sharp teeth and two large serrated fangs that drip with virescent saliva. Nagini strikes and Sirius roars in pain. The snake removes it's fangs from the downed man's right shoulder then slithers away once more. Voldemort chuckles darkly as Sirius clutches his shoulder in agony._

_"Your end is now written. You see, Sirius, my beloved Nagini's kiss is a strong yet slow alchemical poison of petrification. It slowly converts her victim's marrow into emerald within a few yet agonizing hours. After that, it attacks the bones, deep muscle, the liver, kidneys, and stomach. Before the day ends, you will feel every fiber of your being burn before you will become a perfect and natural statue to sale to the highest bidder. So, in the end, you will help me further my goals. It was very hard to develop this poison for her, you know. It took a great many muggles and mudbloods to complete it. Along with a few blood traitors, like yourself, of course," finishes Tom Riddle as he looks down at Sirius. The man is shaking violently and gasping in pain. A familiar cruel smile returns to the Dark Lord's face._

_"But do not fret, dear Sirius. For I am not as cruel as many have known me to be. For you see, you will get to see your godson one last time.. As I torture him and his little band of adolescent miscreants. You will watch him die before you do, and I will make sure you will have a stage side seat to his illustrious agony," says the man in a menacing tone. Sirius glares at him with_ _an intense hate. The dark wizard just chuckles at this then looks off into the distance of the dark corridor._

_"Ah.. they're here..," whispers Voldemort then turns towards the shadows of the darkness._

_"My dear Bellatrix.. Please escort our guest to somewhere more presentable. I have preparations to make." says the man just before he disappears in a shroud of black wisps and smoke. The person in question walks out from in between the tall shelves and looks sadly to the shivering Sirius._

_"Sirius... I-" starts the woman, but is interrupted by the downed man._

_"D-Don't speak... I-I-It's alright.. B-Bella.. I.. understand..," says the trembling man. She walks over to him and kneels beside him as she pulls out a small vial of blue liquid and Sirius's wand._

_"This isn't an antidote, but.. it will slow the poison and lessen the pain for a while... to make it bearable to move, at the very least..," states Bellatrix in a whisper as she gives him both of the objects. The man quickly uncaps the vial gulps down the liquid as his face scrunches into an expression of distaste of the liquid._

_"Bloody hell.. You couldn't have added... some liquorice or mint to it to make it not taste like the hairy arse of a mountain troll..?" questions Sirius as he pockets his wand and slowly gets to his feet. She doesn't reply as she still looks to him with ever-present shame and sadness. He wearily looks around at the vast rows of towering shelves. The man then looks back to his cousin and gives her a tired yet warm smile._

_"It is alright, Bella.. I know I don't have much longer, but at least you've given me a little more time. And that is the best thing that I can ask for to see Harry...," starts Sirius. This makes Bellatrix lips contort in into a soft yet sad smile._

_"You've always thought of that child as a son..," comments the dark witch. At this, the shaggy man chuckles weakly._

_"Indeed.. However, this will be my last night that he will see his godfather..," says Sirius, causing Bellatrix to frown slightly. He looks to his younger cousin and gives her a solemn gaze._

_"Bellatrix... When you see the signs of the poison finalizing... I want you to promise to kill me..," finishes the man. This makes the woman clench her jaw and ball her hands into fists as she feels her stomach tighten up into knots. Small droplets of blood drip from between her fingers, making it known that her nails have dug deep into her palms. Sirius watches her for a moment then looks towards the direction of the sound of an elevator arrival. He looks back to Bellatrix._

_"Bella, I have to go and meet up with Remus and Moody as well as the other reinforcements they might have brought. Make sure no harm comes to Harry and any of the others that might have followed him. Do you understand?" states the man. The dark witch looks up to him with stressful expression yet nods curtly in acceptance. He nods at her answer and starts to leave, but stops after then looks back at Bellatrix._

_"Tell Madam Silvia that I am sorry that I couldn't honor her request to live on.. And that it was a privilege to serve her in the short time that I have had. And tell young Sebastian that it isn't his fault, he couldn't have known about my capture and my fated death. Bellatrix.. Live a happy life.. You and Narcissa were like the sisters I wished I had... Although Andromeda might not like me as much.. cause of that bewitched birthday cake me and James gave to her..," admits Sirius then vanishes away in a current of mist-like light. Bellatrix stands there for a few minutes, keeping her eyes shut tight to prevent any tears from escaping and to reign in her emotions. _

_When she opens her eyes once again, she multiple dim lightings of wands ahead and mumbled voices. One in particular she knows. She takes a moment and straightens herself then quietly makes her way towards the group, making it her first encounter with the boy known as Harry Potter as well as a painful reunion with that of one Neville Longbottom. _

**-Present-**

Many people have their mouths left gaping after seeing this; all except for Silvia, Bellatrix, Alastor, Dumbledore, Agris, Remus, and Harry. For all except Harry had already known of it. No, Harry is in deep thought as he thinks over what he has seen. Silvia and Remus as well as Bellatrix sees this. The ill woman then turns her gaze towards Alastor, who only nods at her pleading gaze. Moody then hobbles over toward the teen. Harry looks up to see him standing beside him. Mad-eye then leans in closer and talks lowly to him.

"It'd be genuine, Potter. For Sirius came to me and Remus that night, after he'd spoken to Bellatrix. If ya want proof, I'd show ya me own memory if you'd like. Or Remus's if he's up to it," says the stern man as his prosthetic eye twitches towards in the direction of Remus. The black haired teen furrows his brow in light bemusement then glances towards Tonks, who is still in a state of comical bewilderment of astonishment with her eyes wide and her mouth agape as well as her hair turning into a neon yellow. He coughs back a chuckle, which doesn't go unnoticed by Alastor. The crippled wizard turns towards the young shocked Auror.

"Nymphadora! Close ya trap and stop ya gawking off like a lad who was just asked to be wedded to Veela triplets!" yells the veteran Auror in a demanding tine. This causes Tonks to immediately close her mouth and blush deeply in embarrassment as her hair becomes hot pink as well and most of the other guests laugh or chuckle at the young woman's dismay. Harry chuckles to himself then gives the young woman a sympathetic look, which she only returns with a loud huff and crosses her arms then mumbles about how a little Harry wotcher getting her to get in trouble. Mad-Eye looks back to the young man.

"I'd like an answer, Harry. Do ya wish to see me memory and Moony's or no?" asks/states the handicapped veteran. Harry turns his attention towards Bellatrix, who is looking down at the floor before her. To him, she seemed to be in a deep and mournful thought. He keeps a skeptical gaze upon her as he goes through his thoughts to decide if he should or shouldn't view Remus's and Alastor's memories. Harry then sighs out of fatigue of his founded answer.

"For now... I will wait to see them. If, however, I find that any this is false, I swear I'll hunt you down and-" starts the teen as he his voice becomes threateningly aggressive, but he is interrupted by the sound echoed groans and tired pants as well as hasty wet footsteps coming from the landing above. It gains everyone's attention, but Bellatrix's more so. Slowly, a knowing and cruel smirk appears on her lips as the footsteps can be heard to be closing in on.

"It seems Rodolphus got out again... 'Bastian really gets agitated about that..," whispers the dark witch. Everyone, except Silvia and Agris, looks at Bellatrix with bemused expressions on their faces.

"S-Somebody... Ah.. Anybody.. Help m-me!," yells out a man's voice then a harsh and maddening roar of laughter can be heard as the footsteps becomes hastened. Everyone turns to the left stairwell to hear someone fall and tumble down the stairs. The person lands abruptly on their face on the landing they are on, revealing a battered man in blood-stained rags of ruined clothing. Every person is silent as the man lays there motionless.

For a moment, they think that the man maybe unconscious or worse and some start to take a step closer. That is, until the man slowly and shakily raises himself to his hands and knees as he breathes heavily. He lifts his face, revealing it to be very much bruised and cut in multiple places as well as some of his skin hanging off his face in various places. The man's face is also covered in dried blood and bile, most likely his own. This causes many of the people to feel their stomach become knotted at the sight of the man. He slowly looks towards Bellatrix and seems that his eyes give off a gaze of desperation. He slowly tries to crawl towards her.

"B-Bellatrix.. H-H-Help me... W-We need to e-escape.. this place... T-That boy..! He's a m-madman! N-No! A d-devil!" states the man. Bella narrows her eyes at his words and glares at him then starts to reply, but stops as she notices something then smiles deviously as she gazes up.

"And hear I thought we were becoming the best of mates, Rodo."

At this, the man's eyes widen and his breathing slows as he slowly turns around, falling onto his back as he does. His eyes widen in fear as he gazes up at the staircase that is blanketed in the darkness of shadows. This causes many of the people there to become confused, including Harry, then looks towards where the man is staring and some of them gasp at what they see. Two glowing orbs of reddened amber glare down at the people before them. They slowly go to each and every person and slightly linger upon Harry, but leaves his form. Soon the pair of orbs look to one person and narrow lethally. Then they start to move towards the staircase as they keep glaring at the person. This person is Albus Dumbledore, who is looking down slightly. A loud footstep is heard, indicating to be a stomp down the top step of the stairwell.

"Albus..," says a harsh and low monotonous male voice with a slight Scottish accent after another step. Harry notices that Dumbledore slightly winces at his first name being called. Rodolphus hastily crawls away from the staircase as he trembles from the aura of the haunting eyes.

"Percival." Another step and wince.

"Wulfric..!" Step and wince.

"Brian!" Step. Wince.

"DUMBLEDORE..!" finishes the voice as it's and the globes' owner step out of the shadows and into the dim light of the room. Many of the people stare in surprise or shock at the newcomer. It is a young man, mid to late teens, with illy pale skin. His features remind Harry of the man he had seen in the photograph that had his parents, the Longbottoms, and Silvia in it. Though there are many differences between the two. The young man has shoulder-length wavy hair that is thick and mostly silver or light grey with a few dark auburn strands as it is swept back along with a dusting of stubble across his jaw and chin as well above his top-lip as well as a light shading of sideburns. He wears: a black formal suite jacket that is a size bigger than what it should be to fit him; a pair of long black formal pants; a loose dark crimson dress-shirt with a few buttons from the collar down, revealing some of the skin of his pale yet toned chest, and is loosely tucked into his pants; and lastly, deep red socks and black leather formal shoes. The whites of his eyes are blackened; however, the limbal rings and pupils of his eyes are blazing red as there are heavy flecks of light bronze on top of blooded red irises. The teen's fingernails are long dark talons with skin surrounding their bases darkened as well.

Harry notices at this other young man's appearance, Bellatrix has a faint blush to her features and is slightly breathing more deeply. He also notices that Silvia has a saddened look upon her face at the young man's arrival and that Agris as well as Alastor stand a bit straighter. The scarred teen glances at the other a bit of curiosity. Rodolphus slowly backs away from the staircase even at the sight of his torturer and then notices that Bellatrix has her wand in hand. The man scurries to stand up and snatches her wand from her hand then aims it at the teen on the staircase, causing many of the guests to gasp in shock and step back a bit. The pale teen gives the tortured man a disinterested glance as he steps down from the stairwell and onto the landing. The wand in Rodolphus's grasp slightly shakes as aims the wand at the young man.

"S-Stay back..! I'm w-w-warning you! I'll k-kill you, damn b-bastard!" announces the trembling dark wizard. The teen then slowly turns his head, as well as his attention, to the injured man with almost an annoyed expression etched onto his face. This not only confuses the armed wizard, but also Harry and many others. The pale teen gives the man a maddening snarl, which reveals elongated sharp cuspids and premolars that were curtained behind his cold thin lips, with an intense as well as an enraged glare of savagery.

"You think you can?! Go ahead and try! You would definitely wouldn't be the first to try! And the last one that has tried is your brother! Well.. What's left of him, anyway..," states the young man in a annoyed tone of voice though becomes dismissive at the latter of his reply. This makes the dark wizard to widen his eyes in anger then draws back his hand with the wand in it then thrusts it forward as he says the painfully familiar incantation of the Killing Curse.

"Avada-Kedavra..!" says Rodolphus in a loud whisper. The tip of the wand gleams a sickly green glow then shoots the glowing projectile at the teen, effectively hitting him in the chest and knocking him off his feet. Everyone gasp in shock at this, all except four people that is. Rodolphus keeps glaring down at the motionless teen for a moment then weakly as well as cruelly smirks in victory. As he turns around, he sees Bellatrix giving him a wicked smile. He raises an eyebrow in worried bemusement.

"What t-the bloody hell a-a-are you smiling-" starts the man, until he is interrupted by something.

Something that shocks almost everyone: a familiar low chuckling.

Slowly, Rodolphus turns around as his eyes widen in fear. He looks to see the teen is still laying on the ground, but can see his chest moving as he chuckles loudly. The teen's feet then bend straight down, from the ankle towards the floor and stays flat, causing an eery disturbing cracking sound as they do. The young man is then instantly standing without pushing off the ground. He still gives Rodolphus an amused yet agitated smirk.

"N-N-NO.! T-THAT'S N-N-NOT POSSIBLE! H-HOW..?!" proclaims the shocked dark wizard as he trembles while the wand falls from his grasp. The young man's present smirk twists into a predatory and angry snarl as he replies while thrusting his right hand forward and grabbing the astonished man's throat in a painfully strong grip, pinning the injured wizard to the the closest wall to his right.

"You can't kill what is born of death..!" replies the pale teen in a low voice as he holds the man half a foot of the ground by the man's jugular. A single sentence, although stuttered, leaves Rodolphus's mouth as he gasps for air.

"P-Please..! Have... Mercy.!"

The snarl of the young man is now silent at these few words. Bellatrix attempts to stifle a laugh at the broken man's words, although it fails as a harsh giggle escapes her lips. The rest are of the guests are frozen by absolute distraught and surprise, waiting in anticipation of the young man's next action.

His dark crimson pupils look into the dark wizard's eyes with a leveled gaze. The young man's jaw tightens for a moment then eases. The thin and lightly chapped lips that adorns his mouth opens, but what happens next makes all within the corridor feel a haunting chill down there spines.

_"Please! Please Let them go! Have Mercy! You have me, dammit! Please, let them go free!"_

_"Why are you doing this?! Have you no mercy!? I haven't ever done anything to you!"_

_"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy! What did you to my Mummy and Daddy! Mummy! Daddy! Wake Up! No! Get Away! Please, Don't Touch Me!"_

Say a numerous amount of voices that echo from the young man's lips. Rodolphus's eyes widen in realization of a greater horror as he looks at the pale teen. Said teen, now glares at the shaking man with a great prejudice.

".. I shall not grant you what you willingly denied to others as they too begged from you... For you will endure a greater set of pains than what you sinned against them with.. Good Night..," says the teen in a low and harsh tone as his glare glimmers for just a moment.

The dark wizard trembles a bit more then his eyes roll back and he becomes unconscious, from either shock or pain or even both. Harry stands there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide in shock as many others have the same expression on their faces. Not a person even dared to make a single form of movement, hoping not to attract the ire of this pale teen.

The new comer unceremoniously releases Rodolphus, letting him sprawl against the tiled floor. Then the teen glances down at the wand the unconscious man had taken from Bellatrix then reaches down and picks it up in his right hand then looks to the dark witch, giving her a gaze of light comfort.

"Bella..," states the young man in a soft whisper as he offers the wand back to it's owner. Bellatrix takes a step closer and slowly takes it from him, letting her fingers gently glide across the flesh of the skin of his pale hand as well as across the smooth hard surface of his clawed lengthened nails all the while as she looks back into his eyes with a gaze of hunger. This causes the young man's left eye to involuntarily twitch. He slowly turns his attention back towards the unconscious man before him for a moment then looks to Agris.

"Agris.. Take this 'guest' of ours back to the holding room! I still have to remove that infernal inkling of that man then we can hand him over to the Aurors... That is if he doesn't off himself before then," commands the young man. The well-dressed house-elf replies with just a curt nod then quickly walks over to Rodolphus and place his hand on the unconscious man's arm then with a pop, they apparate away. The teen looks to see that most of the guests are giving him looks of disbelief. He sighs in frustration of this then looks to Silvia, who gives him a weak gentle smile and nods her head.

"Go... ahead.. and... introduce.. yourself... to.. our... guests..," says the matriarch. Again, he sighs though he nods in reply to her.

"Yes, mother..," says the teen in a low voice. The young man looks to the guests and steps forward.

"Good evening to all that are here in attendance. Forgive me for my lateness; for as you could see, I was a bit caught up in discreet matter that involved the safety of one of my family's most valued agents. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Sebastian Solomon Silvermane, Heir of Clan Silvermane as well as the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lionheart. Or as what most of the Magical World, though more commonly with the natives of the Undeath, has come to entitle me: The Silver Sol or The Bastard of the Darkest Prince," says the young man, with a respectful bow, that is now known as Sebastian. This indefinitely causes most of the guests to continue to stare at him in disbelief while others give him a look of confusion and curiosity of what he has stated.

One of these happen to be Harry as he has narrowed his eyes and stare towards the floor, trying to sort his thoughts of all that has happened as well as all that he has seen in his observation. When the young man appeared, it was obvious to everyone that he despises and/or hates the headmaster of Hogwarts. This, to Harry, was very shocking that there is someone other than Voldemort, as well as other dark wizards and witches, that hates Dumbledore. What also has had Harry cautious of Sebastian, is that it is also obvious that he has a dark presence that resonates about him. The scarred teen has felt a very similar presence when he and Voldemort had encountered each other, but Voldemort 's aura seem to be wildly chaotic while Sebastian's is more natural. Harry just questions himself if it is caused by the use of dark magic or being exposed to it for a certain amount of time.

_'If it is caused by dark magic, then why does this guy feel so.. calm with such an aura... Voldemort's seemed so aggressive as well as powerful and yet it seems as if it's to be more as a part of his very nature instead of corrupting him... And what does he mean by the natives of Undeath?'_ thinks the scarred teen. Harry is brought out of his musings as he notices that Agris has returned and has informed everyone that Rodolphus is ready for questioning when Sebastian needs to, but suggests that he should wait for some time after this meeting and if not later on.

Sebastian just closes his eyes slightly tight and nods his head in approval, earning an apologetic gaze from the house-elf. This confuses Harry when this happen and is about to say something, but stops as he sees Silvia straighten herself and weakly cough to gain everyone's attention. Most look towards her while others still keep a surprised look on their faces, though not as shocked as before.

"Honored... guests.. I... have.. called... each of.. you... here.. today... to tell.. you... that.. after... today.. my son,.. the.. greatest... thing.. left to... me.. by my... late and.. dearest... husband,.. Jacob,. will... become.. the new... Lord of.. Clan... Silver..mane... and.. of... House.. Lionheart...," states the ill matriarch. Harry sees Sebastian furrow his brow at his mother's words in slight irritation as he hears the guests around him, except Alastor and Albus, whisper in astonishment of this. This is when one of the guests steps forward so that everyone can see him.

This man is almost as tall as Dumbledore, but his physique is thin. He looks to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His skin is a tad paler than fair as his eyes are yellow and narrowed as if they belonged to that of a hawk. The man has faded brown hair, which is tawny and wooly, with many grey strands as well as a thick mane-like beard and bushy eyebrows to match it. He wears a black formal grey-striped suit with a white dress shirt and a pair of rounded spectacles. Harry remembers seeing this man from some where, but cannot remember. The man steps forward again and bows his head respectfully to Silvia.

"Madam Silvermane, I am Rufus Scrimgeour, the new acting Minister of Magic. It is both an honour and a privilege to meet with you and to be invited into your home; however, I do not understand why that you would call me here to tell me that your son is to be the new lord of your family's house and clan. From my understanding, however, this can only happen upon either he is married or upon your death. So tell us, Madam Silvermane, is your son to be wedded soon or is this a farewell meeting?" asks Rufus in a direct forwardness as he looks at her with a skeptical and calculative gaze. This causes most of the guests to look to her as they too wish to know. Sebastian is clenching his jaw and tightening his fists in restraint of his annoyance as his mother sighs sadly. Silvia then glances to him with a pleading look and he nods in reply. The young man looks to the guests with a stare of disinterest.

"As all of you can see, my mother is not well and hasn't been for some time. The reason for this is because of what had happened some odd seventeen years ago. It was almost six months after my mother and late father had married, and almost a little less than four and a half months since I was conceived even though they had not known of it yet. It was during that time that my parents were visiting the lands of Scotland. My father had heard rumors of Tom Riddle sending agents try to not only recruit other dark wizards and witches, but also acquire a mutual alliance... with vampires!" starts the young man. This causes many of the guests to gasps again in shock, but also on drawing out narrowed eyes from Harry and Rufus. Sebastian sees this and waits for someone to dare to speak. After no one makes such declarations, he continues on.

"After some time, my parents discovered a rendezvous of a meeting place that the agents and a group of notoriously rogue vampires were going to meet at night at a renowned set of ruins, known as the Dunfermline Palace. They both went on the night of the supposed meeting to attain any and all information they could learned, only to find that it was a trap set by both the vampires and the agents to lure them in... My parents had rid of most of Riddle's agents and some of the vampires, though they were unaffected by that of the Unforgivable Curses. So they improvised with mostly fire-based and explosive curses and hexes that they knew of. It worked for a while.. That is until my mother gravely injured. At that time, my father had to protect my mother until they could find some way out or that someone would come help. After some time, my father started to become exhausted and also had become severely injured. They both thought they were going to die at the hands of the remaining vampires; however...," stops Sebastian to catch his breath. This far along in the explanation has put everyone on the edge.

"However, another vampire had also entered the fray by the time it was almost too late. He was unmistakably and horrifyingly far more powerful than those of the remaining plague. He had dealt with them quickly. As he was about to depart.. my father called out for his help. At first, the vampire almost ignored him. That is, until he mentioned about my mother and her injuries, and the fact she was unconscious. I don't know why, but I guess it peeked his interest or his pity. My father begged him to save my mother. Pleaded to save her instead of him because even though she had one injury, a punctured liver, he had too many injuries and not enough time to stop the bleeding of his own. The vampire.. accepted to save her, but told him that only because she was pregnant.. with me. My father was very surprised by this, though did not have the time to relish in it as the vampire told him that he would save her only because of my existence growing within her. Apparently, this vampire was sympathetic and merciful to those he deemed to be 'truly innocent'. After hearing all of this, my father had told the vampire that if she did survive to give my mother his wand and vials of his memories. The vampire honored his last wishes," continues the teen. Many of the guests become slightly saddened at this.

"You are all wondering how the vampire had saved her? It's simple, he turned her into a vampire. Well, sort of," says Sebastian in a dry tone. Rufus raises an eyebrow at this in curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" asks the currently established Minister of Magic. The young man sighs then explains.

"You see, I wasn't born yet, Minister. This caused the vampiric blood given to my mother to flow into me and it became a part of me. For this very reason, it caused great changes in the development of my body to a state of both being human and vampire. A half-breed of sorts, between the boundaries of life and undeath. This caused the regular pregnancy length to increase from the average nine months to almost a little more than a year. It was approximately thirteen months, if I am correct. After I was born, the vampiric blood that remained within my mother, and had given her life, had begun to slowly degrade itself and became more feral. Though she still will not die by most mortal standards... She will, however, unwillingly give into the thirst for mortal blood and her mind will deteriorate as well as long as she lives. The vampiric blood now has almost reached the state of which it will take affect soon.. My mother doesn't want to become a mindless savage akin to that of an animal, Minister," finishes the teen, in a defeated tone. Many are now in shock at this, as well as Harry, as Rufus strokes his beard thoughtfully. He then looks back up to the red-eyed teen.

"Is there no way to cure this?" asks the Minister. Sebastian slowly turns his head and glares menacingly at Dumbledore, who winces again, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"There could have been one, but thanks to the honored and most humble Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is no longer an idea of a possibility," states the pale teen. Rufus glances at Albus then looks back to Sebastian.

"What is it that Albus has done to prevent you from curing or possibly treating your mother?" questions the former Auror. The young man looks at him.

"Almost six years ago, I had begun studying complex and advance alchemy and I had found out that it could have been possible to cure vampirism and lycanthropy at it's earliest stages as well as at stages of rejection. I had gathered a few experts of the subject as well as experts on alchemy to devise a treatment more degrading infection of the two. They had found that a treatment and possible cure could be constructed into a tonic of sorts. I had them acquire all of the necessary ingredients, except one. One of which that would have indefinitely have helped. The last ingredient was a alchemical marvel created by infamous Nicolas Flamel. The-" states the young and vampiric noble, but is interrupted.

"Philosopher's Stone...," finishes Harry in shocking realization. Rufus and Sebastian look to him, each of them supporting a raised brow of curiosity.

"Do you know of it, Mister Potter?" asks Rufus. All of the attention is now on Harry, who meagerly nods in reply of the man's question.

"Yes. It was during my first year.. It was the what Voldemort was after at the time, but he never got the chance to obtain it because it was destroyed to keep it out of harmful hands for good. Which also lead to Nicolas Flamel's demise..," says the scarred-teen. Sebastian nodded in agreement as Rufus turns back to him.

"Correct. After I had learned that it was being held at Hogwarts, I sent Dumbledore a request to use the stone to treat my mother and he had agreed, but he replied that I would have to discuss it with Flamel before I could do so. And so I invited Flamel to speak about the stone and he accepted for the use of it; however...," starts the vampiric youth as he sends another glare at Dumbledore, who just sighs. Everyone hears this and some are starting to stare/glare at him as well, especially Remus.

"Albus had already given the order to destroy the stone without Flamel's permission before our meeting. By the time both Nicolas and I had found out about what he had done, it was too late. There was, however, a small fragment of it remained," states the young man. He then reaches into his shirt and draws out a silver chain necklace with a clear vial attached to it. In the vial, a translucent reddish-amber crystal that looks to be two inches long and half of an inch wide. It has a feint glow to it. Rufus and Harry, as well as a few other people, narrow their eyes at it.

"This piece is all that was left of the stone. It only holds only a small portion of the original stone's capabilities and power, but not enough to do what was needed for the cure. Nicolas had bestowed on to me this as well as his notes and logs of how he made the stone before he had died. I found that it took him decades to craft and perfect the stone as well as that there is no other way to replicate it. Meaning that even if I were to recreate the stone, it would have been too late. So, instead of concentrating on making the stone, I adjusted the ingredients into a minor treatment. It wasn't as effective as it could have been, but it still somewhat worked. After a while though, my mother's vampiric blood started to grow accustomed to the treatment and still has aggressively progressed. I was only able to give my mother a few years with the treatments, I found it to be a failure since I have only been able to prolong the inevitable. Though she still fervently believes otherwise..," finishes Sebastian as he sees his mother give him a soft appreciative smile.

Bellatrix also gives him a sad smile and gently touches his arm. At this, Sebastian tenses slightly at her touch yet does nothing. Rufus keeps his gaze on the young man for a moment then turns it towards the matriarch.

"What is the true reason you have called me here, Silvia Lionheart?" asks the minister. The ill woman closes her eyes then slowly inhales through her nose then softly exhales out of mouth. The matriarch opens her faded violet eyes and looks to her son. Sebastian tightens his jaw as he closes his eyes and clenches his fists. Bellatrix sees this and gently places her hand comfortingly on his shoulder as she glances at the matriarch. Silvia then looks back to Rufus and Harry as well as the other guests.

"I... asked.. you... here.. to... pardon.. my son... of.. the.. use... of.. my execution... that.. he... will.. commit... on.. this... night..," starts the woman. Rufus furrows his brow in bemusement at this while Harry tilts his head in confusion.

"You called me here to pardon your son of a crime that he has not committed yet? Why?" questions the Minister of Magic. Silvia starts to breathe a slightly more shallow and looks to Bellatrix. The dark witch steps forward.

"Madam Silvia wishes for this because...," starts the woman then she glances at Sebastian, who still has his eyes closed tightly and his brow furrows deeply, then back to the guests.

"Because she wishes to end her life before she becomes unstable and feral. If she isn't stopped, not only would she cause harm or kill others, she could infect others with her condition. She wishes that her son to give her mercy and put her suffering to an end," finishes Bella. Many of the guests gasps as well as become very quiet. As Harry heard her words, his heart sinks deep in his chest. He wishes to yell out his frustration and sadness. Again, it is Voldemort's doing that has caused the events before him and it makes him feel powerless. He looks up to see Sebastian glaring at the tiled marble floor before him. The scarred teen can see the confliction within the other teen's burning eyes.

_'It must be terrible.. Knowing that you have to kill someone you love in order to stop their pain,'_ thinks Harry. At that moment, Sebastian's glare raises to him.

_'Indeed it is, Mister Potter...,'_ whispers a very familiar voice in Harry's mind. Harry furrows his brow and looks to the silver-haired teen with a confused expression. Sebastian chuckles both dryly and inwardly at this.

_'Do not fret, Harry. As well as don't be surprised. Some, if not all, vampires are masters of or have mastered Occlumency to the point where they can speak freely through telepathy,'_ echoes the voice of the Vampiric Silvermane. Before Harry can reply, Rufus speaks up.

"Madam Silvermane, though I will agree to such terms, I wish to know why you want your only son to do this? Would it not be easier to have someone else to do this?" asks the former Auror. Bellatrix looks to Silvia for an answer, but only receives a strained nod. The dark witch lightly bows her head in respect then turns her gaze back to Rufus.

"There is a secondary reason for why she wishes for her son to be the one. For you see it is widely known that if those who is a wizard or witch become vampires, that they become very adept with dark magics as well as other types of magics and also attain unique immunity to most of these magics' side effects. She has theorized that Riddle has used a special type of dark magic that is costly damaging towards the user's mental health, which means to causes the caster of such magic to slowly become insane. The Madam believes that Riddle has used this very type of magic at least five times or more. Not to go into any further details, but Madam Silvia believes that this magic requests a living sacrifice and wishes for her son to use this magic once and only once. With the both of the permission of the Minister of Magic and that of the Headmaster of Hogwarts," states Bellatrix in a calm tone of voice. At this, some of the guests whisper amongst themselves. Rufus narrows his eyes while Dumbledore only glances to his blackened hand then lightly flexes it. Silvia notices this and looks at the headmaster's hand. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise as Bellatrix also sees this.

The dark witch gently pats her elegant fingers against Sebastian's shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. He looks to Bella as she gestures towards Dumbledore with a quick nod. Sebastian furrows his brow then looks at the headmaster with a curious glare. The young man's eyes widen in surprise as he sees the old warlock's hand. A small smirk of slight satisfaction appears across his thin lips.

"Well well... It seems that my mother isn't the only one who thought of the idea, eh, Dumbledore?" asks the teen in a sarcastic and rhetorical tone. Everyone looks at the young man out of bewilderment then to Albus. The headmaster just gives the young man an even stare as Rufus looks to him for a moment then back to Silvia. The minister then clears his throat, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Madam Silvermane, I am willing to let what you ask for to be done; however, for I have a few conditions to be done. The first is that most of the other guests to be excused. Why? Because I do not wish for others to try and replicate what is to be done. Please chose only those that are essential to this process," states Rufus in a firm tone of voice. Silvia weakly nods in agreement and looks to Agris, who is still standing silently and vigilantly by her side, then feebly grazes her fingers on his shoulder. He only nods and steps forward as he looks at the guests of the corridor.

"The following people that are allowed to attend, other than just the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Minister of Magic, are: Auror-Captain Alastor Moody; Wand-Crafter Garrick Ollivander; and lastly, Young-Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Everyone else must leave, but if any of you seek to stay and speak with any of the appointed individuals then I will guide towards the entrance lounge room with refreshments and hors d'oeuvres. Now, if you would please, everyone follow me," announces the house-elf then walks passed the guests and towards the entrance corridor. Harry waved his goodbyes to Tonks, Remus, and Arthur Weasley as they left, returning waves of their own as they left. Soon, all is quiet as Harry and the others stand there in complete silence. Sebastian then sighs then looks towards the wand-maker, Garrick Ollivander.

"Mister Ollivander.. Were you and my family's craftsmen capable of making a few sets? Did you have have any trouble?" asks the young man. The wand-maker merely chuckles at his words.

"Oh yes, we were able to craft a few and no, I didn't have any trouble. In fact, I found the experience to work with other terrific wand craftsmen to be invigorating and innovative. That having the use such unique, as well as various, supply of both standard and exotic materials was very exhilarating. I also feel honored to be able to craft such wonders for you, Mister Silvermane. It has been, truly, a privilege," admits the old craftsman. Ollivander then pulls out a small bag from his coat pocket. He looks up to Sebastian, who pulls out a hornbeam wand from the inner pocket of his coat and gives the wand to the old man. Garrick mumbles a 'thank you' then turns his attention to the small bag in his left as he holds the wand in the other.

He swiftly flicks his wand towards the bag and it suddenly expands to almost half the size of a backpack. Ollivander then pockets the wand and opens the bag. He soon pulls out three wide wooden cases. Each of the cases have a fine finish to them as well as polished brass locks and hinges, but each was made of a different wood. The first case he pulls out is light mahogany. The second is white willow. The last case is dark redwood. The wand-maker then transfigures the bag into a table and places the cases besides one another. He then unlocks all of the cases, but they remain sealed. Harry continues to look on in surprise and confusion. Garrick looks up at Sebastian as the young man takes a few steps forward.

"So, Mister Silvermane, which set will chose you? Will they become the tools of your fame or the weapons of your tyranny?" asks the wand-maker in a low voice, causing Harry and the other remaining guests give the man both curious and cautious gazes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Personal Recommended Story: The Spider by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway. A very well-done and continuing Avengers SI story.**

**Personal Recommended Show: The Orville. For those who like a comedy and science fiction.**

**Personal Recommended Song: As You Are by Daughtry. To make that special person in your life know that they are special to you, no matter what everyone else says.**

**Personal Recommended Food: Boneless Buffalo wings with Spicy Nachos.**

**The next chapter might take a bit more time to complete than the others since I had never got to finish it before.**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abyssal Divide.**_


End file.
